Harapanku
by Yola-ShikaIno
Summary: Semuanya berawal sejak Festival Musik Konoha High School. Bahkan, Ino pun heran mengapa dirinya bisa jatuh cinta pada sahabat laki-lakinya yang memiliki IQ di atas 200./Bad Summary/One-shoot/#CSIFBirthdayPartyFict/Dedicated for Guardians-SHIKAINO SHIPPER/WARNING INSIDE [OOC, typo, and friends]/Mind RnR?


Fanfict sederhana karya Yola-ShikaIno

Pairing : Shikamaru N x Ino Y (from Naruto)

_DISCLAIMER : NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO_

**#CSIFBirthdayPartyFict **– 3 February (Light's Birthday)  
Hastag lucu dari **(a) SHIKAINO_FC #HappyBolaDay**

_Special thanks for : ShikaIno Shipper—Guardian , my family C-SIF, and para pembaca yang bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk sekedar mampir, bahkan meninggalkan jejaknya di fict Yola._

[WARNING INSIDE! TYPO(s), OOC, and friends!]

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju sebuah gedung bernuansa putih dan hitam. Bukan hanya aku yang memasuki gedung bernuansa putih itu, ada beberapa orang lain berpakaian sama denganku. Dengan seragam layaknya seorang _sailor _aku masuk ke gedung bertuliskan _Konoha High School. _Kulihat sahabat sekaligus _rival_-ku dulu yang bermahkotakan rambut merah muda sedang kerepotan membawa beberapa map berwarna-warni.

"Sakura!" kataku sambil berlari mendekati gadis berambut merah muda—Haruno Sakura.

"Huh... Dibanding kau berteriak seperti itu, lebih baik kau bantu aku membawa dokumen-dokumen ini. Cepatlah _Pig!" _kata Sakura dengan memanggilku panggilan kesayangannya, _pig._

Aku mengambil alih tugas Sakura untuk membawa beberapa map yang berisi banyak kertas tentunya. Aku dan Sakura melewati koridor kelas dan menuju ke sebuah ruangan. Ruang OSIS. Sakura membuka pintu ruang OSIS dan menaruh map bawaannya dan bawaanku di atas meja.

"_Arigatou Gozaimasu Ino-chan. _Kau benar-benar membantuku." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum kepadaku.

Aku dan Sakura pergi meninggalkan Ruang OSIS dan menuju kelas kami berdua di lantai dua. Namanya juga perempuan bertemu dengan perempuan, pasti bawaannya _gosip. _Sampai tak sadar kami sudah berada di kelas kami berdua. Kami duduk di baris ke tiga dekat jendela kelas agar mudah melihat jarum jam di kelas XIIA ini. Kami melanjutkan kegiatan gosip kami berdua sampai seorang laki-laki dengan wajah malasnya masuk ke kelas XIIA. Sebenarnya, memang tidak ada yang aneh dari laki-laki malas itu ketika memasuki ruang kelas. Rambutnya yang dikuncir keatas menyerupai buah nanas itu memang sudah biasa dan ekspresi malasnya juga sudah biasa dilihat siswa-siswi KHS.

Tapi, setiap kali indra penglihatanku menangkap sosoknya, _refleks _jantungku berpacu lebih cepat dan membuatku tersenyum tiba-tiba. Laki-laki itu duduk tepat di kursi yang berada di belakangku dengan Sakura. Selesai menaruh tas dan mengeluarkan buku PR Fisikanya, laki-laki itu meninggalkan ruang kelas dengan buku PR Fisikanya dibiarkan berada di atas meja. Tanpa ada komando, beberapa siswa-siswi di kelasku berebut mengambil PR Fisika milik laki-laki itu untuk menyalin PR Fisikanya.

Sudah kupastikan, laki-laki tadi pasti langsung mencari tempat yang cocok untuk tidur. Berterimakasihlah kepada _Kami-sama _sudah memberikan IQ lebih dari 200 kepadanya, dengan kekurangan pada dirinya, malas. Aku merasa terusik dengan kehadirannya akhir-akhir ini. Kehadiran sahabat kecilku—Nara Shikamaru. Memang aku dan Shikamaru biasanya memang sering menghabiskan waktu bersama sejak kecil, namun, entah mengapa perasaan ini timbul dua bulan yang lalu. Perasaan lebih dari sekedar teman semasa kecil, melainkan perasaan antara seorang perempuan dengan laki-laki. Perasaan cinta. Aku mulai terusik dengan perasaan ini, tapi aku selalu menikmatinya, menikmati setiap detak jantungku yang berpacu lebih cepat. Gara-gara dua bulan yang lalu, kejadian yang membuatku menyukainya.

**.**

**.**

**FLASHBACK**** ON**

**.**

**.**

Suasana aula KHS sudah meriah dengan penonton Festival Musik KHS. Lampu-lampu pun sudah menyala warna-warni dengan indahnya. Ditambah semua bangku sudah terisi penuh dengan penonton. Aku terus memperhatikan tampilanku saat ini. Gaun berwarna ungu melekat ditubuhku, rambut pirang yang biasanya aku kuncir _ponytail _itu kini kubiarkan terurai. Jepit merah muda menghiasi mahkota pirangku. Gugup. Tentu saja aku gugup dengan acara yang dibilang mewah ini.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Sakura selaku Ketua Panitia Festival Musik KHS.

"Sepertinya sudah. Ah iya bagaimana dengan Kiba? Dia sudah siap?" tanyaku.

"Sebentar aku panggil—"

"Ino! Kiba kecelakaan dalam perjalanan ke KHS. Dia dirawat di _Konoha Hospital._" Kata Tenten memotong pembicaraan Sakura dan aku.

"APA?" aku terkejut mendengar pesan yang disampaikan oleh Tenten. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaan _nervous_-ku saat ini. Kiba teman satu angkatanku kecelakaan? Tidak mungkin! Bagaimana bisa aku bernyanyi tanpa iringan musik dari piano.

"Bagaimana ini? Aku hanya bernyanyi tanpa ada iringan musik? Kau bercanda! Aku tidak mungkin tampil." Kataku pada Sakura dan Tenten yang menjadi panitia acara.

Acara sebentar lagi dimulai dan perasaan _nervous-_ku semakin menjadi-jadi. Sementara Sakura dan Tenten sibuk mencari pengganti Kiba. Tiba-tiba saja seorang laki-laki berambut hitam yang dikuncir menyerupai nanas datang dengan kemeja putih sambil membawa gitar. Laki-laki itu menghampiriku, Sakura, dan Tenten dengan wajah malasnya seperti biasa.

"Ino, kau tampil denganku. Tapi sayang, kau bernyanyi dengan iringan gitar." kata laki-laki berambut nanas itu.

"Ya sudah tidak apa-apa. Cepat kalian bersiap di panggung sekarang! _Do the best for us!"_ kata Sakura mulai mengkoordinir Shikamaru dan juga Ino.

Sambil bersiap-siap di atas panggung yang masih ditutupi tirai merah, aku tersenyum pada sahabat kecilku ini. Sahabat malas yang selalu datang tepat waktu untuk menolongku. Tiba-tiba saja, Shikamaru melihatku dan tersenyum ke arahku. Merah. Aku yakin pipiku merah sekarang. Aku tidak menyangka Shikamaru bisa tersenyum kepadaku, padahal setauku dia jarang tersenyum. Kalaupun tersenyum, itu hanyalah senyum tipis.

"Mari kita sambut penampilan dari Yamanaka Ino dan Inuzu—" kata Tayuya

"Nara Shikamaru!" potong Karin.

Tirai merah mulai terbuka dan memperlihatkan banyaknya penonton dihadapanku. Aku tersenyum pada mereka sambil mendengarkan alunan musik yang ditimbulkan oleh gitar dari Nara Shikamaru. Aku mulai bernyanyi lagu yang dipopulerkan oleh Ten2Five yang berjudul I Will Fly.

Selesai tampil, aku dan Shikamaru sama-sama berdiri dan memberi penghormatan kepada penonton. Berdiam sejenak membiarkan para penonton bertepuk tangan dengan meriah. Tanpa aku sadari, Shikamaru merangkulku dan mencium keningku. Rona merah yang menghiasi pipiku tak dapat aku sembunyikan, sementara para penonton semakin meriah bertepuk tangan. Termasuk kedua orang tuaku dan juga orang tua Shikamaru. Mereka berempat bertepuk tangan sambil berbincang-bincang yang aku tidak tahu tentang apa, yang jelas, pasti hal yang mereka bicarakan menyangkut aku dan juga laki-laki yang tiba-tiba saja mencium keningku. Menyebalkan memang, tapi, entah mengapa aku ingin mengulanginya lagi.

Kami berdua lalu pergi ke tempat pengambilan konsumsi. Aku terus diam tidak secerewet biasanya, dan aku benar-benar menyadari perubahan dalam diriku. Mungkin, selama perjalanan menuju tempat konsumsi, aku terus mengingat kejadian di mana Shikamaru menciumku. Benar-benar lembut, walaupun tidak begitu romantis karena tidak ada bunga atau cincin darinya. Tapi, menurutku, bagi Shikamaru itu sangat romantic.

"Aktingmu benar-benar hebat! Aku kira kau akan menggunakan bunga atau cincin, tapi ini langsung mencium Ino. Astaga! Ini bakal jadi berita besar di majalah KHS nanti." kata Naruto sambil menepuk pundak kiri Shikamaru.

"_Mendokusai!" _jawab Shikamaru singkat.

Aku terdiam mencerna kalimat yang baru saja kapten basket itu sampaikan. Akting? Rupanya ciuman yang Shikamaru tadi hanyalah akting untuk mendongkrak majalah remaja terbitan anak-anak KHS. Aku, Shikamaru dan Naruto berjalan ke tempat konsumsi. Tiba-tiba saja Naruto berhenti dan memperhatikan wajahku dengan seksama, entah apa yang ada dipikirannya.

"Ino_-chan, _aku lupa bertanya kepadamu. Tadi kau merona saat dicium Shikamaru, sangat merah seperti tomat, apa kau menyukai Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto berterus terang.

Shikamaru dan aku sama-sama memandang wajah Naruto heran. "Ciuman itu hanya ciuman persahabatan, dulu aku dan Ino bahkan dengan Chouji sering melakukannya." Jawab Shikamaru santai. "Ya 'kan Ino?" tanya Shikamaru lagi memastikan.

Aku tersenyum ragu. "Iya. Hanya ciuman persahabatan." Kataku pura-pura tersenyum seperti laki-laki yang pernah mengisi ruang hatiku, Sai.

**.**

**.**

**FLASHBACK OFF**

**.**

**.**

Sakit rasanya bila mengingat kejadian Shikamaru menjawab pertanyaan Naruto seperti itu. Tapi, aku tetap menganggap ciuman mendadak yang Shikamaru berikan adalah ciuman dari seorang laki-laki untuk perempuan yang disayanginya. Sedikit berharap, bukan, tapi aku sangat berharap Shikamaru mempunyai rasa yang sama denganku. Mengganti perasaan antar sahabat menjadi perasaan sepasang kekasih. Namun sayang, harapanku terlalu besar, sepertinya Shikamaru hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabatnya, berbeda dengan sosok gadis pirang teman sekelasku juga. Nama gadis itu …

_Kring… Kring…_

Suara bel tanda memulai pelajaran sudah terdengar. Buku-buku pelajaran pertama sudah tertata rapi di mejaku dan Sakura. Tinggal menunggu _sensei _yang mengajar. Tapi, tunggu dulu, Shikamaru belum kembali. Aku khawatir Shikamaru tidak mendengar suara bel yang berkumandang tadi. Padahal bunyinya nyaris berhasil memecahkan gendang telinga siswa-siswi KHS. Aku mainkan jari telunjuk kananku dan mengetuk mejaku dan Sakura dengan jari telunjukku. Satu menit, dua menit, aku tidak bisa menunggu lagi. Aku berdiri dari kursiku untuk mencari Shikamaru. Aku tahu Shikamaru jenius, tapi bukan berarti dia bisa seenaknya bolos.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Sakura. Tepat ketika pertanyaan Sakura selesai dilontarkan, sosok yang dari tadi aku tunggu-tunggu kehadirannya masuk ke dalam kelas. Tetap dengan wajah malasnya dan sosok gadis yang berada di sampingnya. Gadis pirang yang membuatku benar-benar iri. Walaupun aku adalah sahabat Shikamaru dari kecil, tapi semenjak aku mempunyai rasa cinta kepada Shikamaru, seolah-olah Shikamaru menjauhiku. Aku kadang berpikir apakah Shikamaru menyadari perubahan rasa dihatiku sehingga dia tidak mau diganggu olehku? Atau Shikamaru tidak menyukaiku sehingga memutuskan menghindariku tanpa menyakiti perasaanku? Entahlah, setidaknya Shikamaru masih setia duduk di belakangku dan Sakura.

"Nanti aku ke rumahmu." Kata Shikamaru membuyarkan lamunanku. Shikamaru kini sudah berada di belakangku sambil bicara dengan gadis yang sejak tadi berjalan bersebelahan dengan Shikamaru. Masalahnya, gadis pirang ini duduk benar-benar tepat di depanku dengan Sakura.

"Jangan lupa bawa laptop!" kata gadis pirang sambil tersenyum. Shikamaru mengangguk pelan lalu duduk di sebelah Naruto. Sejak Shikamaru dan gadis itu masuk ke kelas, aku terus memandang mereka berdua dari tempatku berada. Bahkan sampai Shikamaru sudah duduk manis di belakangku, aku masih menatap Shikamaru.

"Mau ngapain ke rumah Shiho?" tanyaku kepada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru yang sejak duduk tadi sudah bersiap-siap untuk tidur selama pelajaran kini menatapku. _Aquamarine-_ku bertemu dengan _onyx-_nya. "Laptopku sedikit bermasalah, makanya aku meminta bantuan Shiho." Jawab Shikamaru santai.

Aku mengangguk mengerti walaupun ada perasaan aneh menyelimutiku. Mengapa Shikamaru tidak meminta bantuan Naruto? Naruto 'kan paham betul tentang komputer ataupun laptop, walaupun di bidang pelajaran sedikit lemah. Mengapa harus Shiho? Apa benar Shikamaru menyukai Shiho? Berbagai pertanyaan timbul di dalam hatiku. Mungkin aku harus mengumpulkan keberanian untuk bertanya pada Shikamaru nanti.

Seorang wanita muda berambut hitam panjang yang dibiarkan terurai masuk ke dalam kelas XIIA. Semua siswa kelas XIIA sudah bersiap untuk menyambut _sensei _pertama yang mengajar hari ini.

"_Ohayou!" _

"_Ohayou Gozaimasu _Kurenai-_sensei." _

"Oke, PR kemarin akan kita presentasikan. Silahkan siapa yang maju duluan? Kalau misalnya tidak ada, akan _sensei _panggil acak." Kata Kurenai-_sensei. _

Aku mencari buku PR yang sudah bersatu dengan buku-buku lainnya yang berhubungan dengan pelajaran Kurenai-_sensei. _Buku PR bersampul putih aku buka dan mencari PR yang sudah aku buat semalam. Tidak sulit seperti soal fisika ataupun matematika, kita hanya disuruh untuk menulis apa yang akan dilakukan kita di masa yang akan datang, alias setelah lulus. Sebenarnya memang tidak berhubungan dengan pelajaran biologi. Tapi, apa daya, tugas segampang itu nilainya cukup tinggi, membuat kami tidak akan berani protes, mengingat nilai biologi kami yang rata-rata tidak memuaskan, kecuali Shikamaru.

Mengingat Shikamaru, sejujurnya aku penasaran apa yang akan dilakukannya di masa depan. Setiap aku bertanya universitas mana yang akan dia pilih untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya, Shikamaru sepertinya enggan menjawab. Tepat saat aku memikirkan apa yang akan Shikamaru lakukan di masa yang akan datang, Kurenai-_sensei _menyuruh Shikamaru untuk presentasi pertama. Dengan langkah dan ekspresinya yang malas, Shikamaru maju tanpa membawa buku PR-nya. Entahlah, mungkin baginya terlalu merepotkan membawa buku yang sangat ringan.

"Bukumu mana?" tanya Kurenai-_sensei_.

"Saya tidak menulisnya di buku, tapi saya hafal semuanya." Jawab Shikamaru santai. Kurenai-_sensei _hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Setidaknya, Shikamaru berkata jujur bila dia tidak mengerjakan di buku PR-nya.

"Silahkan mulai!"

"Setelah lulus dari KHS, saya akan melanjutkan ke universitas di Jerman." Kalimat pertama yang dilontarkan Shikamaru berhasil membuatku dan yang lain kagum. Seorang Shikamaru yang pemalas mempunyai cita-cita melanjutkan pendidikannya di negeri orang, apalagi di Jerman. "Karena saya mendapat beasiswa. Untuk ke depannya saya belum tahu akan melakukan apa di masa yang akan datang. Sekian." Kata Shikamaru mengakhiri presentasinya.

Shikamaru hendak kembali ke tempat duduknya. Namun, tiba-tiba saja Kurenai _-sensei _menahan Shikamaru. "Kita dengarkan komentar teman-temanmu tentang masa depan yang kau rancang. Silahkan Naruto, lalu dilanjut Shiho, dan terakhir Yamanaka Ino." Kata Kurenai-_sensei _sambil tersenyum ke arahku. Aku hanya bisa membalas dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan. Herannya, mengapa hanya namaku yang dipanggil lengkap oleh Kurenai-_sensei._ Merepotkan memang menjadi ketua _cheerleaders_ yang dibina oleh Kurenai-_sensei. _Setidaknya jawaban hasil karanganku berhasil membuatku berhenti bertanya tentang panggilan lengkap yang diberikan olehku.

"Um… apa ya? Shikamaru, kau tidak punya masa depan dengan seorang gadis? Ya maksudku pacar. Pertanyaan yang dari dulu ingin aku tanyakan dan kau harus menjawabnya." Kata Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Komentar, bukan pertanyaan." Jawab Shikamaru dengan malasnya. Aku dan teman sekelas hanya tertawa mendengar jawaban singkat Shikamaru.

"Tidak apa-apa. Pertanyaan ataupun komentar diterima." Kata Kurenai-_sensei. _Naruto yang baru saja ditertawakan kini menertawakan balik kami semua. "Naruto, berhenti tertawa!" kata Kurenai-_sensei. _Membuat kami semua terdiam. "Silahkan jawab!" kata Kurenai-_sensei _lagi.

"Aku sudah dijodohkan oleh kedua orang tuaku, tapi sebenarnya aku bisa menolak, sayangnya aku tidak mau menolak. Mungkin, setelah kelulusan aku dan gadis itu akan menikah." Jawab Shikamaru santai. Aku terdiam. Shikamaru sudah dijodohkan oleh orang tuanya? Jujur aku punya sedikit bahkan cukup besar harapan, kalau gadis yang dijodohkan dengan Shikamaru adalah diriku sendiri. Orang tuaku dan orang tuanya sangat dekat, bahkan mempunyai hubungan persahabatan, pikirku, orang tuanya berniat menjodohkanku dengannya sehingga mereka mempunyai ikatan keluarga.

"Silahkan Shiho!" kata Kurenai-_sensei._

"Apa kau yakin gadis itu mau menerimamu? Kalau misalnya gadis itu tidak menyayangimu bagaimana?" tanya Shiho dengan percaya diri.

"Hey Shiho! Jangan-jangan kau gadis yang dijodohkan dengan Shikamaru ya? Buktinya kau bertanya dengan penuh percaya diri." Kata Kiba mendapat anggukan kompak dari teman-teman sekelasku.

"Cieeee!"

"Undang-undang ya nanti kalau udah resepsi."

"Ternyata kalian jadian."

"Gak nyangka Shikamaru punya pacar."

Banyak komentar yang dilontarkan untuk Shikamaru. Sementara aku hanya diam mendengarkan komentar mereka. _Feeling_-ku benar, Shikamaru memang menyukai Shiho dan begitupun sebaliknya. Aku menyadari aku terlalu berharap pada cinta Shikamaru. Jatuh cinta pada Shikamaru memang hal yang salah. Namanya juga jatuh, pasti sakit, apalagi jatuh cinta pada orang yang hanya menganggap dirimu sahabatnya.

"Diam!" kata Kurenai-_sensei _dengan nada yang cukup tinggi. "Lanjutkan!" perintah Kurenai-_sensei. _Sebenarnya aku sudah tidak berniat mendengarkan kelanjutan dari presentasi Shikamaru, tapi, setelah Shiho aku diwajibkan memberikan komentar. Mana mungkin aku menanyakan perasaan Shikamaru kepadaku, itu sangat tidak mungkin.

"_Troublesome!" _kata Shikamaru sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Shiho. "Dia pasti menerimaku. Karena, orang tuanya yang berniat menjodohkannya denganku. Tapi, masalah menyayangiku atau tidak aku tidak tahu." Jawab Shikamaru sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tanyakan saja pada Shiho! Ayo semangat Shikamaru! Kamu bisa! Kami mendukungmu!" kata Lee memberi semangat dengan sangat berlebihannya.

"_Mendokusai!" _kata Shikamaru. Shikamaru lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke meja Shiho. Semakin dekat langkah Shikamaru, semakin sakit pula hatiku. Harapanku untuk bersama Shikamaru benar-benar lenyap, terbang entah ke mana. Aku jatuh dan sangat sakit, mimpiku terlalu tinggi, harapanku terlalu besar. Mencoba tetap tersenyum dalam setiap langkah Shikamaru, tapi, _liquid_ dari mata _aquamarine_-ku nyaris tumpah. Ku biarkan wajahku bersentuhan dengan mejaku dan Sakura. Mataku kini menatap keluar jendela. Cuacanya sangat cerah berbeda dengan suasana hatiku yang biasa diibaratkan mendung.

"Kau sudah dengar 'kan pertanyaannya. Kau tinggal jawab sekarang! _Troublesome!"_ terdengar suara Shikamaru. Rupanya Shikamaru sudah berada di dekat meja Shiho. Ingin rasanya aku menenggelamkan diriku dibalik selimut ungu miliku dan menangis sepuasnya. Tak ada jawaban dari Shiho, mungkin gadis berambut panjang pirang yang nyaris sama denganku sedang memikirkan jawabannya. Padahal gadis itu tinggal menjawab 'aku menyayangimu.' itu saja, tidak sulit memang.

"_Pig, _tak bisakah kau jawab pertanyaan Shiho tadi?" tanya Sakura membuatku diam dengan posisi yang sama.

"Ino, ayo jawab!" kini terdengar suara Tenten. Aku heran, seolah-olah gadis yang dijodohkan dengan Shikamaru adalah aku, sehingga semuanya meminta jawaban dariku.

"Jawab! Jawab! Jawab!"

"Jawab! Jawab! Jawab!"

Suara teman-teman sekelasku terdengar, bahkan sepertinya Kurenai-_sensei _turut serta meminta jawaban dariku. Itu terdengar dari suara khas wanita berparas cantik, calon istri dari Asuma-_sensei. _Aku bingung mengapa semuanya benar-benar nyata. Aku yakin itu hanya khayalanku semata, harapanku yang terlalu besar membuatku seolah-olah berada di posisi Shiho.

"Ino _-chan, _kau tak 'kan membuat Shikamaru menunggu lebih lama 'kan?" terdengar suara Shiho bertanya kepadaku. Aku mengembalikan posisi duduku, tidak lagi bersentuhan dengan mejaku dan Sakura.

Betapa terkejutnya aku melihat semuanya menatapku sambil tersenyum. Tapi, berbeda dengan Shikamaru yang sepertinya tampak tegang. Apa benar gadis yang dijodohkan dengan Shikamaru adalah aku? Semua mata tertuju padaku, tak ada yang tidak. Bahkan Sasuke yang terkenal dingin itu juga ikut-ikutan menatapku.

"Ayolah _Hime! Tousan _ingin tahu jawabanmu." Kali ini suara _Tousan_. Rupanya kedua orang tuaku dan orang tua Shikamaru sudah berada di dekat pintu kelas. Mereka semua tersenyum menunggu jawabanku. Apalagi Paman Shikaku ayah dari Shikamaru yang tersenyum tulus kepadaku.

"Kau tinggal jawab 'aku menyayangimu' saja, cepatlah!" bisik Sakura kepadaku. Aku kaget, itu kalimat yang ingin aku lontarkan dalam hati untuk Shiho barusan. Ternyata mengucapkan dua kata sederhana itu tak semudah mengucapkan dalam hati. Kedua bibirku terasa kelu dan seolah-oleh menempel satu sama lain membuatku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Shiho yang mewakili Shikamaru tadi.

Aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun dari mulutku, semuanya terasa terkunci. Aku berdiri dan menatap mata Shikamaru. Untuk yang kedua kalinya, _aquamarine-_ku bertemu dengan _onyx-_nya. Ku mendekatkan wajahku dan mencium bibir Shikamaru dengan rona merah yang menghiasi kedua pipiku dan pipi Shikamaru.

"Cie! Dikira sama Shiho, tahunya sama Ino!"

"Gak nyangka Shikamaru jadian sama sahabatnya."

"Sama-sama pirang sih, tapi cantikan Ino!" celetuk Kiba membuat semua penghuni kelas menatapnya. Kiba hanya tersenyum dengan rona merah di pipinya. Aku tahu, Kiba memang ada rasa denganku. Tapi…

"Ino punya Shikamaru!" teriak Sakura. Sepertinya yang dikatakan Sakura, aku telah dimiliki dan memiliki. Tanpa aku sadari Shikamaru dari tadi terus memegang tanganku, menggenggam erat tangan putihku.

"_Sst… troublesome!" _kata Shikamaru berbisik kepadaku. Aku hanya tersenyum kepada laki-laki yang akan menjadi pendamping di masa depanku kelak. Dengan tangan yang masih digenggam erat oleh Shikamaru, aku memikirkan komentar atau pertanyaan yang akan aku berikan untuk Shikamaru nanti. Pertanyaan masa depan Shikamaru, sepertinya aku akan bertanya,_ "apa kau akan membawa pendampingmu ke Jerman?"_ pikirku dalam hati. Entahlah, yang jelas aku menikmati masa-masaku dengan Shikamaru sekarang, bukan berstatus sebagai sepasang sahabat, melainkan, sepasang kekasih.

**.**

**.**

**FINISH**

**.**

**.**

Gomen, sepertinya karakter Shiho di sini OOC banget deh-_- [reader: nyadar juga lo!] Tapi, tapi, sepertinya, Shikamaru sama Ino juga-_- Sepertinya typo(s) bekeliaran. Sepertinya… sepertinya… dan banyak lagi sepertinya yang lain. Ya sudahlah saya minta review-nya aja dari readers sekalian.

Jangan lupa liat fict SHIKAINO #CSIFBirthdayPartyFict yang lain

**-Keep Hyper and Love ShikaIno-  
- CSIF, I MISS YOU -  
- Light Guardian-**


End file.
